Ships
The guide to understanding and creating ships in New Union. Fuel Subluminal Engines Maneuvering Thrusters Subluminal Propulsion Superluminal Drive Cores Engine Mods Slow Light Transformer - for energy efficiency Zero-point generator Gravity Plasma conduits Communication Phase Velocity Subluminal Casimir–Polder force FTL Quantum Tunneling Antennas Near-instant Ship Modifications Autopilot : an autopilot has an INT 3 Specialised Computer running Standard Intellect and an Expert Module in an appropriate skill and specialty, normally Pilot or Drive. This will be in addition to any other computers installed. An autopilot is often mandatory on cheaper commercial models. In many areas (primarily urban) they are required to be in use. Higher Law Level polities may require a slave modification to the autopilot for centralized and/or emergency traffic control. Cr 3,000. Deployment Ramps/Harnesses (TL4): The vehicle with this option can deploy all of its passengers in a single combat action if the vehicle is held steady. This costs 100 credits per passenger-capacity of the vehicle. Enclosed: This modification turns an open vehicle into a closed one. It costs 10% of the base cost of the vehicle, reduces Agility by 1 and top speed by 10%. ECM Shielding : Vehicles that purchase this option are immune to the effects of ECM grenades and effects. This costs 25% of the vehicle's total cost, and can even be added to a grav belt. Extended Life Support: A sealed vehicle can be equipped for extended life support, which increases the duration to 18 hours per person. Costs another 10% of the base cost of the vehicle. Heavy Armour: Increasing the armour of a vehicle by 5 adds 25% to the cost of the vehicle. High Performance: A vehicle can be made into a high-performance vehicle, increasing its top speed by 20%. The vehicle costs 50% more. On-board Computer: Adding an on-board computer costs the same as a hand computer. Radiation Shielding : By using special alloys and aerosol medications in the crew passenger compartments of a vehicle, it can render all passengers immune to radiation while on board. This adds +10% to the vehicle's cost and can only be used on enclosed vehicles. Reflec Covering : The vehicle is coated with the expensive Reflec armour polymer, a plastic made with layers of reflective material and heat-dispersing gel. It is highly effective against lasers, increasing the Armour rating by +5 against laser weaponry, but provides no other protection against other attacks. Once the vehicle has taken half (round down) of its Hull points in damage, the Reflec has torn free or burnt off, and the bonus no longer applies. This costs 1,000 credits x the sum of the Armour and Hull ratings of the vehicle. Sealed: This option can be added to any closed vehicle (it is included in the ATV, AFV and Grav Carrier). The vehicle can be sealed and provides life support for its passengers and crew for two hours per person. This option adds 20% to the cost of the vehicle. Style: Allows a vehicle to be customised to the buyer’s wishes. Costs Cr 200 to Cr 2,000. Ship sections infodump (temp) Fuel Drop Tank Mount Drop Tank Metal Hydride Storage Bridge Command Compact Detachable Hardened Component Holographic Sensors Survey Counter–Measure Military Countermeasure External Aerofins Breaching Tube Docking Clamp Grappling Arm Solar Panels Internal Armoury Briefing room Hangar Laboratory Library Vault AI Personality Communications Engineering Entertainment Jump Drive Life Support Medical Planetary Traverse Security Sensors Shields Starship Combat Stellar Navigation